Between Heaven And Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: All of it boiled over and she had finally had enough... but she knew one place to settle the chaos. Or it used to be, at least. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**Two days ago…**_

 _At the Live From Madison Square Garden press conference, Amanda and Finn were some of the few there… when they sat down, they both felt hands on their shoulders and turned, seeing Dean._

" _What's he saying now?" Amanda asked._

" _He's giving the press edited images that show you two together, and Mandy you've got a damn hickey!" Dean answered quietly._

" _Can I kill him?" Amanda asked in frustration._

" _I wouldn't recommend it." Dean responded as several of the others filed in, Cesaro sitting down next to Amanda and turning her to him._

" _Yes, Mr. King of Swing, what is it? Angry mob of fans outside?" Amanda questioned._

" _Worse… Scott Hall and Kevin Nash and they are royally pissed off." Cesaro answered, Amanda cursing under her breath._

" _Stay here." Amanda whispered before heading out the back and finding the two former NWO members. "Guys, let's not get crazy here." She said, Scott getting her to sit down and crouching down to her eye level before showing her the photo he found on his windshield._

" _Who is he?!" Scott asked._

" _Scott, it's an edited photo." Amanda responded, trying to stand up but Kevin forced her to sit back down._

" _Edited or not, what certainly isn't edited is the fact that you were with him, so again, who is he?!" Scott replied, repeating himself._

" _He's a friend of mine." Amanda said as Finn walked outside, Kevin turning to him._

" _Finn Balor… you're the kid Hunter wanted in NXT in 2014." Kevin responded._

" _And I watched you two back when you were in WCW… but you don't have to treat Mandy like a teenager, she's grown and made her own decisions. Some were rough ones but that's how kids are…" Finn said before carefully guiding Amanda into the building as she adjusted her asymmetrical print top._

" _I don't know if I like this one bit, Kev. She grew up with my kids. She grew up with your son too… it's hard not seeing that little kid who used to wear the NWO shirt and put a toothpick in her mouth and say "Hey, yo.". And why didn't you punch him?!" Scott responded._

" _Because he was right… he's done nothing to either of us, and Amanda is old enough to make her own decisions and learn from them herself." Kevin replied._

" _She is, he's right… it's like we blinked and she wasn't 12 anymore." Scott said._

 _Back in the building, Amanda and Finn sat down and he rested his right hand on her lower back._

" _They're still scary guys…" Amanda said quietly as the press conference started with TMZ creator Harvey Levin turning to them._

" _The recent happenings and events… involve you a lot, so we're told. You've stepped quite far into the spotlights lately." Harvey said._

" _Yes but unintentionally… hey, do you still practice law?" Amanda responded._

" _Are you planning on suing Seth Rollins?" Harvey asked once the camera was off, Seth's head snapping up._

" _We still have to make a decision on that." Finn responded, Harvey turning the camera back on._

" _Okay. About the photos, edited?" Harvey questioned._

" _Edited… but that's how life is at times, people turn crazy." Amanda replied, Seth starting to stand up but Emma pulling him back into his seat._

" _Sit down, asswipe!" Emma growled as one of the cameramen from the Whatculture Wrestling website walked up to Seth._

 _Seth had to figure a way out and fast… and then he did._

" _I swear up and down, photos are legitimate." Seth said cooly, Emma turning him towards her._

" _What the hell are you doing? Tell them the truth!" Emma hissed._

" _And I thought that things got chaotic in the locker room, he's still lying out his ass." Amanda muttered as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back._

" _Maybe you going and shoving…" Finn said quietly before whispering the rest to her, Amanda snickering._

" _My sense of humor has rubbed off on you, you're being naughty." Amanda responded in the same tone as the two smiled and his left hand rested on hers, Finn's right hand still on her back._

" _Maybe… or maybe in some ways we're just too damn similar." Finn replied._

" _The hell's going on over there?" Roman asked after turning to Dean._

" _Maybe we're not supposed to know just yet." Dean responded as he watched them._

 _But he saw out of the corner of his eye that Seth was watching them…_

 **Present time,** _ **Live From Madison Square Garden…**_

"So I get here and there's talk of my match being changed and moved up to the first one of the night… well, whoever my opponent is, come on out here." Seth responded before he turned to the stage.

The lights dimmed before they switched between black and red as a heartbeat echoed throughout the arena… and then _Getting Away With Murder_ by Papa Roach played and Seth looked closer before his eyes widened as Amanda walked down the ramp with Finn.

They got in the ring, Finn pulling his jacket off of Amanda and helping reveal her ring outfit…while she had her usual ring boots, kickpads and kneepads on, the black shorts that had white stripes on both sides of them resembled Nikki's and she had a _Balor Club_ tank top on that was cropped and tied at the back.

"Not what you thought would happen, right?" Amanda asked after she grabbed a microphone. "Well, something had happened that's a lot more important than your squabble with my brother… so they had to change things up really quickly and guess who they ran into today?" She responded, Seth turning pissed off.

"Hell no, especially not with you wearing that little outfit more suited for a stripper pole than a wrestling ring!" Seth replied, the fans booing him.

"Seth should know better by now." Byron Saxton replied.

"He wants an opponent that's gonna give him an actual fight!" Bradshaw responded.

"It's not the size in a fight that matters, Bradshaw, you should know that well enough!" Michael Cole replied.

"I figured you'd say that, Rollins." Amanda responded, turning as if she and Finn were going to leave… but as Seth got close enough, Finn got out of the ring which prompted Amanda to turn and kick Seth down to his knees before she repeatedly kicked Seth in his torso and Seth fell to the mat as the bell rang.

He was out of breath and sore as he felt like one of the kicks to his body broke a rib as she locked his legs around her right one before she turned him over into the Sharpshooter… but then Amanda bent herself back and locked him in an upside down headlock, Seth screaming as he tried to pull her off.

Managing to, Seth pulled Amanda up and dropkicked her with enough force to make her crash into the turnbuckle, which evoked boos from the audience and concern from Finn, who checked on Amanda.

And then Seth turned to an angered Finn after throwing Amanda to the side, unaware that the crash only rattled Amanda and didn't harm her as bad as everyone thought.

"Look at your little whore now!" Seth responded tauntingly… and when he turned back around, Amanda spun around and slammed her right foot into Seth's head hard enough to render him unconscious.

Amanda knew she had put too much force into it and just pinned him instead of finishing the match with the Demon's Destruction… the bell rang and Amanda stood up with Finn's help before they hugged and he spun her around for a few seconds before they headed to the back.

As Seth was helped up to a sitting position by the ringside medical staff, he looked around as he rubbed his head.

He was hurting like hell and the pain got worse when he was helped up to his feet.

But the pain was nothing compared to the humiliation he felt that Amanda had beaten him.


End file.
